Like the Wind and the Sea
by Kurai-san
Summary: Chiaki ist ziemlich down und bittet Marron zu ihm zu kommen. Allerdings ist er nicht mehr, so wie sie ihn kannte. Er hat ein großes Problem! [2. Kapitel is on]
1. **1**

Disclaimer:  
  
Keine der folgenden Personen gehört mir. Ich „benutze" sie nur. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld (^^° wer bezahlt dafür schon Geld)  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Aaaalso: Tadaaa! Meine allererste FanFic. Sie ist sehr, sehr seltsam entstanden.  
  
Ich hab ein Lied gehört und ich fand der Titel eignete sich wunderbar für eine FF. Überhaupt der gesamte Refrain. Hab mich also die halbe Nacht rumgeplagt u konnte kein Auge zu machen. Am nächsten Morgen setzte ich mich sofort an meinen Compi. So fing es an! *historische Schweigeminute einleg* ~_^ Dies ist mein erstes Kapitel. Und ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie die Geschichte weitergeht, obwohl ich das Ende schon im Kopf hab. (Ich weiß ^_^ bin recht umständlich. *typisch*)  
  
Ich bitte DRINGENDS um Kritik und Lob. Hab nämlich keinen Beta-Leser. (na ja, ok. Mich. *g* Bin zwar bei vielen FF's Beta-Leserin gewesen, aber das ist was anderes…)  
  
Also, viel Spaß damit. Hoffe es gefällt wenigstens irgendeinem. (*zwinka* dann schreib ich auch weiter!)  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Kurai_san  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like the Wind and the Sea  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Als Chiaki seine Wohnung betrat, fühlte er sich schlecht. Sehr schlecht.  
  
*Was hab ich nur getan? Wie, zum Teufel noch mal, konnte ich ihr das antun?* Was ihn aber noch mehr wunderte war, warum es ihm soviel ausmachte. Früher war es ihm egal, was andere fühlten. Nun ja, nicht ganz egal. Aber es scherte ihn nicht sehr darum.  
  
Aber es ist nicht mehr früher. Nein, im Gegenteil. Es ist Jetzt. Und das das Jetzt kann er nicht mehr ändern, so gern er das auch tun würde. Es ist zu spät.  
  
*Vielleicht kann ich noch retten, was zu retten ist?* Er ging zum Fenster und sah zum Himmel und zum Mond und den Sternen hinauf. *Wie gern wäre ich jetzt dort oben. Ohne Sorgen. Ohne Probleme. Ohne Gefühle.*  
  
Während er sich so seine Gedanken machte, liefen ihm Tränen aus den Augen. Er griff an seine Wange und spürte die nasse Haut. *Wieso weine ich jetzt? Wie eine schwache Heulsuse? Warum?* Er wischte sein Gesicht trocken, er wollte keine Schwäche zulassen. Er war nicht schwach. Er weinte nicht.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 Monate früher  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marron wachte auf, blickte auf ihren Wecker. 10 Uhr. „AHHH. Ich hab verschlafen!"  
  
Sie sprang auf, zog sich ihre Schuluniform über und wollte gerade die Türe öffnen, als Finn vor ihr erschien. „Marron, ich hab wieder einen Dämonen entdeckt. Ich schicke heute Abend eine Warnung. Halt dich bereit." „Ja ja, Fin!" Marron hatte gar nicht zugehört, antwortete aber trotzdem um schnell wegzukommen. „Bis nachher, dann.", rief sie ihrem Grundengel noch zu, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
  
Da der Aufzug zu lange dauern würde, rannte sie die Treppe hinunter. Sie hatte eine große Ausdauer, daher war das kein Problem für sie. Als sie unten ankam und an den Briefkästen vorbei ging, sah sie einen Brief in ihrem Kasten. *Aber der Postbote war doch noch gar nicht da…Sicher wieder von Chiaki! Mh, dann könnte ich mir den Brief aber auch sparen und mich beeilen.* Trotz dieses Gedankens, nahm sie den Zettel aus dem Postkasten und schloss diesen dann wieder. Sie ging einige Schritte in Richtung Ausgang, die Augen nicht von Chiaki's Nachricht gewand:  
  
Hallo Marron!  
  
Warte auf Dich. Im Park. Am Meer.  
  
Bitte komm doch. Nur heute. Geh nicht zur Schule.  
  
Chiaki  
  
*Was soll denn das jetzt wieder?!* Sie wusste ganz und gar nicht, was sie mit diesem Brief anfangen sollte. Sie fragte sich, was Chiaki jetzt schon wieder im Kopf hatte. Sie sollte wegen ihm die Schule schwänzen? Nie im Leben.  
  
Aber wieso schrieb er ihr dann so einen Zettel? Und wieso schrieb er nicht wie sonst, „Baby" oder veräppelte sie? Sie wollte es wissen. Wollte wissen, wieso er sie bat, zu ihm zu kommen. *Ok, ich werde hingehen. Aber wehe, es ist kein triftiger Grund, dann sollte dieser Kerl besser in Deckung gehen!!*  
  
Als Marron an dem Park ankam, bemerkte sie erst wieder, wie riesig dieser war. Wo sollte sie Chiaki dort nur finden. *Nicht mal ne genaue Angabe kann er mir geben.*  
  
Sie sah zum Himmel hinauf. Die Sonne schien und ihre warmen Strahlen kitzelten ihre Haut. Es tat gut. Endlich wieder Sommer. Nach dem kalten Winter, freute sich Marron wieder auf diese Jahreszeit. Plötzlich sah sie ihren Nachbar und Klassenkamerad zusammengesunken auf einer Bank sitzen. Er saß dort, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben, seine Kleider waren zerknittert und seine Haare zerzaust.  
  
Langsam näherte sie sich der Bank. *Weint er etwa? Was ist nur mit ihm los? So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen..*. Als sie ca. einen Meter vor ihr stand, sah sie auf dem Boden feuchte Flecken. *Er hatte also doch Tränen vergossen!* Sollte sie ihn wirklich ansprechen. Er schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken. „Danke!". Marron erschrak. „Danke, dass du hergekommen bist!" Chiaki hob langsam seinen Kopf und sah sie an. Er hatte angeschwollene, rote Augen. Sein Blick war fahl und leer.  
  
„Chiaki, w..was ist passiert?" Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank. Aber was sollte sie tun. Ihn umarmen? Ihn trösten? Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie vertraute ihrem Gefühl.  
  
Chiaki zuckte zusammen als Marron ihren Arm um seine Schultern legte. *Wieso tut sie das auf einmal. Sie ist doch sonst nicht so zu mir. Ich muss schrecklich aussehen.*  
  
„Jetzt sag endlich! Wofür hast du mich denn sonst hier her gerufen, hä???" Langsam wurde Marron ungeduldig. Immerhin lies sie für ihn heute die Schule sausen. Er sah sie an. Sah in ihre wunderschönen, braunen Augen. Auch wenn sie ihn momentan etwas gereizt ansahen. Es waren ihre liebevollen Augen. „Wieso ich dich dazu gebeten hab, hier her zu kommen? Mh, ganz ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht genau... Ich meine... ich... ich schrieb dir einfach diesen Zettel, wollte das du bei mir bist. Und..." Er musste schlucken. Marron blickte ihn an. „Und?" Chiaki bekam nichts mehr heraus. Er versuchte es. Aber das einzige, was aus seinem Mund gelang, waren leise Schluchzer. Es war ihm nicht möglich, ihr zu erzählen, wieso er, der sonst nie Schwäche zeigte, plötzlich so verletzlich und niedergeschlagen war. „Chiaki. Ich.. ich weiß nicht, was dich bedrückt. Aber es scheint ernst zu sein. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mir nicht erzählst was los ist." Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. *Außerdem bin ich schrecklich neugierig und möchte wissen, wieso du so anders bist.* Fügte sie in Gedanken dazu. Wieder blickte Chiaki sieh an. *Oh man, ich ertrag das nicht mehr. Immer sieht er mich mit diesem Ausdruck in den Augen an. Diesem Schmerz. Wie oft will er das noch tun, bevor er es mir erzählt.* „Ok, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst.. Aber nicht hier. Bitte. Das, das würde ich nicht überstehen. Gehen wir.. gehen wir nach Hause." Marron sah ihn verwundert an. Wieso wollte er jetzt, wo er doch die ganze Zeit hier saß, plötzlich weg gehen? Hier konnte sie sowieso niemand hören. Sie blickte sich um. Die nächsten Leute waren mind. 50 m von ihnen entfernt. Sie bemerkten Chiaki und Marron nicht einmal. *Aber in Ordnung. Wenn er es so will. Chiaki wird seine Gründe haben.*  
  
Er erhob sich von der Bank und ging einige Schritte, bis er bemerkte, dass Marron noch immer saß und ihm nachblickte. „Kommst du heut noch?", fragte er leicht gereizt. „Jaja, komme ja schon. Willst du schon wieder maulen, was?" Sie machte eigentlich nur einen Witz, aber Chiaki sah sie ziemlich traurig an. „Tut mir leid. War nicht meine Absicht... Komm jetzt. Ich muss in meine Wohnung. Bitte."  
  
Die beiden gingen wortlos nebeneinander her, bis sie an ihren Wohnblock gelangten. Chiaki hatte die meiste Zeit auf den Boden gesehen, denn er wollte nicht, dass jemand sein Gesicht, seine Augen sah. Nun aber blickte er auf. Es war niemand in der Eingangshalle des „Orleans" zu sehen. *Zum Glück.. Wenn mir jetzt auch noch Miyako begegnet wäre...*  
  
Marron und Chiaki fuhren in den siebten Stock u betraten dort Chiaki's Apartement. Es war dunkel. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Das Bett ungemacht, überall lagen Taschentücher und zerrissene Fotos herum. *Was ist denn hier passiert?*, dachte sich Marron.  
  
„Es ist ziemlich unordentlich. Tut mir leid. Hatte keine Zeit, in den letzten Wochen..."  
  
*In den letzten Wochen?* Hatte Marron sich verhört? Wie lange litt er schon? Sie hatte ihm nichts angemerkt! Vielleicht hatte sie ihn nicht aufmerksam genug beobachtet. Nein, dass sicher nicht. Jeden Tag hingen ihre Augen an ihm. Er musste ein guter Schauspieler sein.  
  
Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und bedeutet Marron, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Sie zögerte kurz, sich direkt neben ihm niederzulassen. Tat es dann aber doch. Vielleicht braucht er ihre Hilfe! 


	2. **2**

Sie schwiegen sich zuerst einige Minuten an. Marron war sich wieder nicht sicher wie sie handeln sollte. Ihn ansprechen oder in Ruhe lassen. Ihren Arm wieder um ihn legen oder ihn völlig umarmen? Was brauchte er? Sie wollte gerade etwas zu ihm sagen, als ... „Es ist an einem Dienstag passiert. Vor drei Wochen genau. Ich war gerade bei ihm. Du weißt ja, wir streiten öfter. Diese kleinen Streitereien.." Chiaki bekam einen Anflug eines leicht ironischen Grinsens. „Ich wollte gerade gehen, da meinte er, ich solle noch warten. Er wolle mich begleiten." Marron lauschte seinen Worten ganz genau und verlor ihn dabei nie aus den Augen. Sah ihn an. Wie er so gebückt auf der Couch saß. Das Gesicht wieder in den Händen vergraben, wie er es heute im Park auch schon gemacht hatte. Er sah so gebrechlich und schutzlos aus. „Wir...Wir verließen beide das Haus und gingen auf die andere Straßenseite. Unterhielten uns mal wieder darüber, ob ich nun wieder zu Hause einziehen würde oder nicht. Nein, das wollte ich nicht. Wirklich nicht.... Aber das ist egal. Das ist..." Er stockte, hob seinen Kopf hoch und sah an die Wand. Wieder kurz Stille. Marron hörte wie Chiaki einige Worte vor sich hin murmelte. Diese verstand sie aber nicht. „...ich sah das Auto nicht. I..ich, ich habe ihn im Affekt auf die Straße gestoßen, als er mich umarmen wollte...nun liegt er, er liegt auf der Intensiv-Station. Im Koma. Schon seit drei Wochen. Und die Ärzte können mir erzählen was sie wollen, in dieser Sache kenne ich mich gut genug aus, um zu wissen, dass... dass es kaum noch Hoffnung gibt.." Er wandte sein Gesicht ihr zu. „Ich habe meinen Vater getötet, Marron!" Chiaki's Gesicht war benetzt von zich Tränen. Marron konnte kaum glauben, was er ihr eben erzählt hat. *Chiaki's Vater. Tot? Nein, im Koma? Seit drei Wochen?* Ihr Blick musste sehr überraschend gewesen sein, denn Chiaki meinte zu ihr: „Es ist wahr... und ich bin schuld.. ich verdammtes Schwein!! Wieso..." Er hielt kurz inne. „Wieso wollte ich mich von ihm nicht in den Arm nehmen lassen, wie es sich für einen Sohn gehört."  
  
Nun konnte Marron sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie umfasste Chiaki's Rücken und drückte seinen Kopf an ihre Brust. Dabei liefen ihr einzelne Tränen aus den Augen. Sie spürte, wie auch Chiaki erneut zu weinen begann. Ihr Kleid wurde nass. Marron streichelte seinen Kopf, fuhr ihm durch das Haar und sprach mit ihm. „Aber Chiaki. Du kannst nun wirklich nichts dafür. Das war Unglück.." Chiaki unterbrach sie. „.. jaja, und das hätte jedem passieren können. Ich kann nichts dafür blablabla. Das wollen mir alle erzählen. Bitte nicht auch noch du." „Aber willst du denn nicht verstehen?! Wenn dir das schon alle sagen, dann stimmt es auch. Denn so ist es. Du bist definitiv nicht daran schuld, dass dein Vater im Koma.." „Du meinst, dass er tot ist?" „Nein, dass er im Koma liegt. Er ist nicht tot. Oder bist du Gott und kannst das bestimmen. Kannst das voraussehen? Ich glaube nicht. Die Ärzte in eurem Krankenhaus werden sicher alles unternehmen, um deinen Vater am Leben zu behalten und.." „Marron. Bitte. Ich sagte doch schon, ich kenne mich damit aus." „Woher denn? Wir haben so etwas nie gelernt. Sag jetzt nicht, du hast irgendwo eine Talkshow gesehen. Die erzählen doch jeden Mist..." Er zog seinen Kopf von ihr weg und sah ihr genau in die Augen. „Du weißt doch, dass er wollte, dass ich auch Arzt werde. In seine Fußstapfen trete. Als Arzt und Direktor des Krankenhauses. Das hatte ich auch vor. Von Anfang an. Ich wollte immer Mediziner werden. Schau in das Regal." Chiaki deutete auf seine breites Bücherregal, neben dem Schreibtisch. Marron sah viele Bücher. Sie schaute genauer hin. „Der menschliche Körperbau", „Uniklinik Osaka – Krankheiten erkennen" und „Das A- Z der menschlichen Entwicklung" waren nur einige Titel, die sie dort lesen konnte. *Chiaki will also tatsächlich Arzt werden. Dabei machte er immer den Eindruck, als ob ihm daran nichts liegen würde.* Sie versuchte sich wieder zu fassen. „Na und? Du hast ein paar Bücher gelesen. Meinst du, du hast mehr Erfahrung als die Doktoren in deinem Krankenhaus? Was sagen sie eigentlich über deinen Vater?" „Die meinen natürlich es ist alles möglich. Er könnte es noch schaffen. Die Chancen stehen angeblich gut. Aber das kannst du alles vergessen. Das würden sie doch auch noch sagen, wenn mein Vater nicht mehr atmen würde. Dann würden sie das künstlich machen und ihn noch ne Woche länger am Leben erhalten. Und was hat er davon? Was habe ich davon? Im Endeffekt. Garnichts. Verdammt noch mal, Garnichts!" Chiaki stand auf und riss einige der Bücher aus dem Regal und warf sie auf den Boden und an die Wand. Dabei schrie er sich laut an. „Ich bin ein Mörder. Ein verdammter, heuchelnder Mörder. Meinen eigenen Vater hab ich auf dem Gewissen. Ich bin ein Mörd..." Dann brach er zusammen. Sank auf die Knie und blieb sitzen.  
  
Marron hatte das ganze Szenario sprachlos und fassungslos mit angesehen. Sie fühlte sich ohnmächtig. „Chiaki! Tu dir das nicht an. Bitte! Das bringt doch nichts mehr." „Was bringt denn überhaupt noch was?!" Er sah sie verbittert an. Da entdeckte sie wieder diesen Schmerz in seinen Augen. Diesen Schmerz, den sie selbst auch mitfühlte. Diesen Schmerz, der ihr fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Diesen Schmerz, bei dem sie ihn am liebsten in ihre Arme nehmen und nie mehr los lassen würde. Marron stand auf, ging auf Chiaki zu und kniete neben ihm nieder. Doch diesmal nahm nicht sie ihn in den Arm, sonder ließ sich von ihm umarmen. Sie drückte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust, legte seine Hände um ihren Rücken und umfasste mit den ihren seinen Hals. Chiaki wirkte kurze Zeit ziemlich verkrampft und angespannt. Danach lockerte er sich jedoch und lehnte sich, Marron nicht loslassend, an das Regal. Nach ca. 5 min bemerkte Marron, dass Chiaki's Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig geworden war. Erleichtert seufzte sie. „Du? Chiaki?" „Mh, ja. Was ist?" „Sag mal, war das eigentlich ernst gemeint, dass du... du nicht zu Hause einziehen wolltest?" „Natürlich war das ernst gemeint. Wieso auch nicht?" Marron entzog sich leicht seinem Griff. „Und wieso willst du nicht wieder in dein altes Haus einziehen?" *Hoffentlich muss er jetzt nicht sofort wieder an seinen Vater denken. * „Du willst wissen, warum? Nun ja. Ich brauchte meine Freiheit. Wollte etwas neues.." „Das hab ich nicht gefragt", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich will wissen, wieso du jetzt nicht mehr dort wohnen wolltest. Den Grund, warum du weggegangen bist, kannte ich schon." „Tja, das ist aber bei mir das gleiche Motiv." „Und genau das will und kann ich dir nicht ganz glauben, Chiaki!" *Sie will es wirklich wissen. Aber ich kann es ihr nicht sagen... Noch nicht. Oder doch? Ich kann ihr ja einen Teil der Wahrheit sagen. Der jetzigen Situation.* „Wegen dir!" Das machte sie stutzig. Marron entfernte sich komplett aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihm wieder mal direkt in die Augen. „Wegen, wegen mir?" Sie sah in mit einem fragenden Gesicht an. „Ja, weil ich in deiner Nähe sein wollte... Bei dir. Für dich da. Um dich. Ja, das ist der wahre Grund. Nun weißt du es." „Aber Chiaki, ich..." „Psscht!" Er hielt seinen Zeigefinger an Marrons Lippen. Diese verstand dieses überdeutliche Zeichen und schwieg. Allerdings nur mit dem Mund. Ihre Gedanken arbeiteten um so mehr. Sie waren alle ziemlich wirr, aber Marron verstand das herausragendste: *Chiaki empfindet etwas für mich?!* Sie musste ihn ziemlich durcheinander angesehen haben, denn er fragte sie, was sie an der ganzen Sache denn nun nicht verstand. „Chiaki, wegen mir?" „Du wiederholst dich. Und das kann ich auch immer nur: Ja. Wegen dir. Marron Kusakabe.", sagte er schon beinahe lächelnd. Allerdings nur beinahe. Nach diesem Satz schien ihm wieder sein Vater in den Sinn zu kommen und er sah traurig zu Boden. „Aber das ist jetzt auch egal. Nun werde ich sicher nicht mehr nach Hause gehen. Mein Vater liegt im Sterben und..." „Halt die Klappe, Chiaki!" „Wie bitte?", entgegnete er verwirrt. „Ja, soll ich mich jetzt auch wiederholen. Ich sagte halt die Klappe! Zerfließ doch nicht in Selbstmitleid. Ok, wenn du denkst du hast Schuld, die du nicht hast, dann meinetwegen. Kann man dir sowieso nicht ausreden. Aber dann bejammere dich doch nicht noch selbst. Meinst du, so hilfst du deinem Vater? Sicher nicht. Du musst stark sein. Für ihn." Sie sah ihn an. Mit einer so unbeschreiblich großen Wärme in den Augen. „Ok?", fragte sie ihn, als er nichts erwidert hatte. „Marron... Ja. Ich versuche es. Ich will es versuchen." Marron lächelte ihn erleichtert an. Chiaki grinste ebenfalls leicht zurück. Schaute dann aber wieder zu Boden. „Hilfst du mir dabei?" Diese Frage hatte Marron nicht wirklich erwartet. Er packte sie an den Schultern und zog sie zu sich. „Bitte...". „Also wenn das wieder so ein dämlicher Angrab-Versuch von dir ist. Mit dieser Mitleids-Tour ziehst du bei mir nicht, ist das klar?" Er ließ sie erschrocken wieder los. „Nein, das war sicher kein Anbaggern. Ich meinte das verdammt ernst. Ich denke, ich brauch jetzt einen Freund. Ob ich es mir nun so recht eingestehen will, oder nicht. Ich dachte, du kannst mir vielleicht dabei helfen, wenn ich... wenn ich mal wieder in Selbstmitleid, wie du es nennen magst oder Tatsachen-Berichte, wie ich es nenne, verfallen sollte." *Er meint es wirklich ernst. Er hat nicht einmal versucht, mich zu küssen. Das tat er doch sonst so oft. Er hatte mich nicht wieder „Schätzchen" oder so genannt und er hatte mich nicht unnötig an sich gezogen. Er meint es tatsächlich ernst...*  
  
„Natürlich bin ich für dich da." „Naja, so selbstverständlich ist das auch wieder nicht. Ich habe mich teilweise schon irgendwie unverschämt verhalten und..." Marron sah ihn verwundert an. „Schon irgendwie teilweise? Ich würde eher sagen: immer richtig!" Er lächelte wieder. *Schön, das er endlich wieder lachen kann.. Anders kenne ich ihn gar nicht.* 


End file.
